


Love You Like You Love Me

by Sapphire Sundial (strayphoenix)



Category: RWBY
Genre: (kinky fluff? is that a thing?), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Sub! Jaune, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, jaune is a good and special boy loved by his teammates, kinky fluff, martial arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayphoenix/pseuds/Sapphire%20Sundial
Summary: "Despite our insistence to the contrary, it seems our leader has a hard time believing he is an worthwhile teammate.”“I wonder if he thinks we’re lying to him.”“Both of us?” Ren asked.A light flush colored Pyrrha’s cheeks. “Well… We’ve never actually told him at the same time.”In which Jaune is having low self-esteem and his boyfriend and girlfriend try to fix that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coles/gifts).



> This fic is a gift to @thatcoleslaw aka @reverselaw on tumblr whose Jaunefuckers Anonymous blog is a gift to mankind.

It was early evening when Ren looked up from browsing recipes on his Scroll to the sound of the door and Pyrrha returning to their dorm. Her unsettled aura betrayed frustration more than exhaustion from her training session with Jaune, and she dropped down into her desk chair looking rather deflated. As Ren watched, she put her weapons to the side and propped her chin in her hands to stare at the wall behind her desk.

“Training was no good?” Ren asked.

“Training was _great_ ,” Pyrrha sighed. “He finally strung together a complete five-hit combo and we got an aura reaction from his meditation. He’s making _so much progress_ , Ren.” Pyrrha laid her head down on her arms. “He just doesn’t believe me when I tell him.”

“Ah.” Ren shut off his scroll and put it aside. “Where is he now?”

“In the showers.”

“Maybe I could talk to him.”

Pyrrha nodded into her arms.

Contemplating what a conversation with Jaune on the matter might consist of, Ren scooted to the edge of his bed and leaned forward on his elbows, raising a brow that Pyrrha couldn’t see. “Do you think...he could use a pick-me-up?”

Pyrrha straightened up and turned to look at him. The implication in his voice was obvious. “Oh, of course. If you’d like to, by all means. You don’t have to ask my permission.”

“You were his first partner. I’ll always ask,” Ren said, a smile tugging at his lips. After a moment, Pyrrha smiled back. Their team relationship was fairly new. Luckily, communication was still sexier than anything the four of them got up to after dark.

“Do you think it’ll help?” Pyrrha asked, turning in her chair to brace her arms over the back of it. “Sometimes with me, it...” She looked down. “The sex makes him feel worse. I try my best, but when he’s in one of these moods, everything I do is perfect and immaculate and he doesn’t deserve me because he’s merely—”

“A mediocre hunter and an inadequate lover,” Ren finished for her, scratching his head. “Yes, I’ve gotten the speech too. Despite my insistence to the contrary.” Pyrrha nodded in agreement. “Though we continue to contradict him in word and deed, it seems our leader has a hard time believing us.”

Pyrrha’s eyes drifted to the window, lost in thought. “I wonder if he thinks we’re lying to him.”

“Both of us?”

A light flush colored Pyrrha’s cheeks. “Well… We’ve actually never told him at the same time.”

Ren looked up at Pyrrha, questioning. In her embarrassment, it took Pyrrha a minute to be able to return the gaze.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled almost immediately. “I didn’t meant to impose on your time with him.”

“They’ll be other times,” Ren said. He mulled her proposal over a heartbeat longer, motionless. “I’d be willing if you were.”

“Yes?”

“Yes. I think it would help.”

Pyrrha relaxed, accidental rudeness averted. “Nora won’t be upset if we leave her out?”

“The same Nora who made us promise we wouldn’t hold it against her if she ditched us all for Team CFVY’s monthly fetish party?” There was a glint of humor in Ren’s eye. “I’ll text her, but I don’t foresee an issue.”

Ren retrieved his scroll and exited out of his handful of cooking websites to text Nora. Pyrrha got up from her chair to come over and sit by Ren. In idle comfort, she rubbed the inside of his knee as he typed.

“We must make it clear that this isn’t about pity or patronizing,” she said as soon as they received the ‘all clear’ of _have fun you dorks_ from Nora.

“Agreed. He’s stubborn in his self-deprecation, but hearing it from us both might actually get through to him.”

“We can only hope,” Pyrrha said. She leaned back on her elbows to assess her body, double checking if there was anything particular she needed to do before they got started. “I’m going to shower first. Feel free to let him know what’s happening and start without me.”

“Nonsense.” Ren stood and offered Pyrrha a hand. “I’ll freshen up too. We’ll meet here after and tell him together.”

Pyrrha smiled to herself as they both grabbed their toiletries. She waited for Ren to find his towel.

“Alright,” she said, linking her arm with his at the door. “We can plan the evening on the way.”

* * *

Jaune took a long shower. A _really_ long shower. He stood under the spray of water, turning the heat steadily up until it was scalding, soothing to all his muscles. Despite all his weeks of training, Pyrrha still kicked his ass in sparring, and no matter what he did, he just couldn’t trigger his semblance. He was pretty sure he’d failed his Grimm Species quiz that morning too, and he had a Remnant History test tomorrow. Jaune leaned his forehead against the tiled wall and wondered how much longer his professors and his teammates would put up with the sorry excuse for a hunter that he was.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and threw a shirt on before grabbing all his things and heading back to the room. As he neared, he could hear Pyrrha and Ren talking. Jaune unlocked the door to see the two of them sitting on Ren’s bed — Pyrrha in simple lingerie and Ren in his underwear. They hadn’t been together as a team for very long, but coming across his teammates in various states of undress was becoming a steadily more common thing. They both shut up the moment he walked in and it didn’t take a detective to figure out what they were discussing.

“Whoops. Sorry,” Jaune said, palms out, “Just dropping off my stuff. I’ll be out in a second.” He crossed the room and quickly dumped all his stuff on his bed, rushing to grab some pants and go camp out in the library.

Behind his back, Ren and Pyrrha exchanged a charged look.

“Jaune,” Ren said, “this is for you.”

The blonde paused, one leg lifted to slip into shorts. He looked over his shoulder at his teammates. “What?”

Pyrrha stood, holding her hands to her chest. “Jaune, Ren and I were talking. We think you’re being a little too hard on yourself. I know I ask a lot from you in training, but you deliver consistently and you _always_ surpass my expectations. You’re doing _really_ well.”

Jaune blushed, his pants forgotten. “Pyrrha, you don’t need to say—”

“You’re a great leader, and a better friend,” Ren added, standing up and walking over. “We know it’s hard for you to see sometimes.” He smiled. “But that’s what we’re here for.”

Jaune blushed a shade darker. “You guys, I… I don’t know what to say.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked between them, then at the floor. His embarrassment quickly turned to remorse. “I’m not — geez, _both_ of you — I’m not gonna be any good at this...”

Ren put a finger over his lips. “Nonsense.”

“Ren and I planned out the whole evening,” Pyrrha said as she came to stand beside Ren and put a reassuring hand over Jaune’s heart. “You’ll barely have to do anything.”

“But...But that’s hardly _fair_ ,” Jaune insisted. His tone was laced with concern and a pout.

Both Ren and Pyrrha smiled at that. “You’ll have other opportunities to make it up to us,” Pyrrha laughed gently.

“Do you trust us?” Ren asked, stepping closer. “Do you trust me and Pyrrha to take care of you tonight?”

Jaune’s eyes fluttered at the proximity. His heart raced, and he nodded.

“Say it out loud, Jaune. You know that’s the rule.”

“Yes,” he said, looking between them both. “Yes, I trust you.”

“Good.” Ren smiled. “Close your eyes.”

Jaune did as he was told. Pyrrha walked around behind him and pressed herself up against his back. He shivered as he felt the weight of Pyrrha’s breasts through the fabrics of his shirt and her bra. She was a little shorter than him without her heels, so she pushed up onto her toes to whisper in his ear.

“Remember,” she breathed. “If you need something differently, just say the word.”

“We’ve got you, Jaune,” Ren murmured, voice mesmerizing. “We’re going to take good care of you. Breathe.”

“Like we practice in meditation,” Pyrrha added, nuzzling the back of his neck.

With a nod, Jaune attempted to relax his shoulders. Ren leaned forward, dusting kisses along his jaw and neck as Jaune took some deep breaths. Putting a hand on either side of Jaune’s face, Ren pushed up to meet his lips. With a soft smile, Jaune’s hands floated to Ren’s shoulders. Ren kissed Jaune a little more heatedly and inched his body forward to brush Jaune’s groin with his own. They both groaned. Jaune broke from their kiss to suck on the skin of Ren’s neck, carefully grazing the skin with his teeth and tongue — as Ren was known to enjoy from time to time.

Over Jaune’s shoulder, Pyrrha smiled knowingly at Ren. They’d agreed to dissuade Jaune from reciprocating too much, as this was supposed to be his night. Ren winked and pulled back from Jaune.

“Arms up,” he said.

Jaune straightened up, looking adorably confused. Ren demonstrated what it looked like to lift your arms up and Jaune belatedly mimicked him. Ren grabbed the hem of Jaune’s shirt and, with a bit of reach, peeled the garment off. At the same time, Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Jaune’s waist and undid the knot of his damp towel. It dropped to the floor with a thwump, leaving Jaune fully exposed. Both Ren and Pyrrha took a step back to appreciate the sight of Jaune stark naked and half erect, blushing hard under the eyes of his lovers. He fumbled for a minute with what to do with his arms, crossing and uncrossing them, before rigidly holding them to his sides.

“If you don’t want us to look…” Pyrrha started.

“No, no,” Jaune answered, redder than a traffic light. “It’s fine. It’s… I’ll say if it’s too much.”

“We could wear sunglasses,” Ren suggested. Jaune rolled his eyes.

Pyrrha giggled and stepped closer, running her hands up Jaune’s back and kneading her fingers into his shoulders. Ren resumed their leisure kiss — soft, but with a little tongue, like he knew Jaune liked. He took Jaune’s hands in his if only to save the poor boy the awkwardness of standing there like a bug under a microscope.

“You are so beautiful,” Ren whispered against Jaune’s lips, twining their fingers.

“I wish I could take more of the credit,” Pyrrha agreed, interrupting Jaune’s returning compliment. She dotted kisses along the muscles of Jaune’s back. Her arms dragged down his back and wrapped around to his front, one running over his abs, the other giving his erection a firm stroke. “You’re really such a hard worker, Jaune,” she purred.

As Ren kissed him, Pyrrha continued her steady pumps. Jaune tried to say something but found himself unable to do more than moan around Ren’s tongue.

Pulling back, Ren jutted his chin in Pyrrha’s direction with an amused look. “Say thank you, Jaune.”

Jaune blinked at Ren for a second, his attention refocusing. “Oh, right.” Slightly dazed, he turned around to face Pyrrha. “Thank you, Py—mmph!”

Pyrrha kissed him a little more firmly than Ren had, twisting both hands into his hair and pulling him down to her level. His hands found Pyrrha’s hips, if only to keep him from falling into her.

Pyrrha’s kisses bent Jaune slightly at the waist and Ren took the opportunity to ghost his hands over Jaune’s ass. He squeezed and lightly ran his short fingernails over the white expanse of skin. As Jaune made out with Pyrrha, sighing contently into her mouth, Ren pressed up behind him. It was similar to what Pyrrha had done when it was Ren’s turn for kisses, except Jaune probably couldn’t feel Pyrrha’s arousal quite like Ren’s.

Jaune made a little squeak into Pyrrha’s mouth and Ren nearly laughed. But that would almost certainly ruin the intent of their evening, so he kept it to a grin. Jaune missed it, but Pyrrha didn’t. Ren noticed that she was smiling a little more as she sucked on Jaune’s Adams apple.

“Let me know when you’re ready,” Ren said to them both, trailing a line of kisses down the vertebrae of Jaune’s spine to the white canvas of his ass, where he intended to paint a portrait in hickeys. Jaune made a little groan with each pull of blood to the surface. His glutes tensed under the suction of Ren’s lips, but relaxed when Ren massaged the spots after with his palms.

Pyrrha left a hickey of her own along Jaune’s throat, throwing in only the smallest pressure of teeth against the bruise to hear Jaune groan for her too. One of her hands slipped from his hair and between their bodies, keeping up Jaune’s erection with measured strokes. She noticed Jaune’s breath was getting just heated enough.

“Are you alright to move on?” she inquired. Jaune mumbled an affirmation against Pyrrha’s lips. Ren stood and Pyrrha stepped back, grabbing Jaune by the hands and pulling him towards Jaune’s bed right behind her. “So far so good?” she asked.

Jaune nodded fervently. Then, remembering to use his words, said, “Yes, so _so_ good.”

Pyrrha smiled. “Sit down.”

Jaune flopped down at the edge of the bed, looking up at both Ren and Pyrrha’s waiting faces. “Are you...are you sure I can't help?”

“We’re sure,” Ren said politely. He got on his knees and spread Jaune’s legs. “Warn me when you’re close, yes?”

Jaune swallowed hard and smiled nervously. “Yes.”

Ren settled between his teammate’s legs and wrapped a hand around Jaune’s erection, giving it a few hard pumps before moving it into his mouth. Jaune sucked in a breath through his teeth and exhaled Ren’s name in a long moan.

“Shut your eyes. Lean back on your arms if it's more comfortable,” Pyrrha suggested. Jaune fell back on his arms, bowing his chin to his chest and moaning. He really did look beautiful. Ren expertly bobbed his head around Jaune’s penis, savoring the stretch of its head at the back of his throat. After years of meditation and mindfulness, Ren had full control over his gag reflex. He easily pushed Jaune down his throat, burying his nose in Jaune’s pubic hair. Pyrrha sat beside Jaune and kissed her way from his lips and chin all the way down to where Ren remained hard at work. She then retraced her path to Jaune’s nipples and began suckling on them.

After another minute, Ren started tasting pre-ejaculate and tapped Pyrrha’s leg.

“Spread a little more for me, Jaune,” she whispered huskily. “Make me some room please.”

Jaune spread his legs as far as he could and almost came from the mere sensation of his penis switching mouths. Pyrrha couldn't take him as deep as Ren, but she made up for it with a gentle humming that set his nerves alight. It didn't help that Ren remained between his legs at Pyrrha’s side, running his fingers encouragingly through her hair and whispering filthy suggestions in her ear that were wholly meant for Jaune to overhear. Before long, Jaune was trembling.

“I'm close,” he panted. “I'm close, I'm _close…”_

Ren stood and leaned over to cover Jaune’s mouth in a searing kiss. “Do you want to come?” he asked.

Despite the rest of his body’s insistence, Jaune shook his head no. His first sexual encounters had all been marred by his inexperience and excitement, lasting embarrassingly short. Through continued practice with Pyrrha and no small amount of personal training with Ren, Jaune hadn’t had a problem with coming too soon since the team got together. But the shame of coming first still hung over him anytime he engaged his partners.

“Use your words,” Ren urged.

“No,” Jaune ground out through sheer force of will. “Not yet.”

Pyrrha pulled off, making sure to pop her lips enticingly as the head of his penis passed her lips. “Are you sure, Jaune? This is your night…”

Jaune fell back on the bed fully, heaving and trying hard to focus on _anything_ except either of his lovers with pre-ejaculate and drool on their mouths. He looked straight up at the ceiling and shook his head decisively. “Not...before either of you.”

Ren and Pyrrha exchanged another knowing look, this time with a smile. They'd planned for this. They both knew Jaune a little too well to have imagined a different response to a night that should have been for him alone.

“Do you need a minute?” Ren asked.

“Just...just _one_ minute,” he confessed, blushing in shame.

Pyrrha joined him on the bed and kissed his cheek. “It's alright,” she assured. “Take all the time you need.”

Ren sat on Jaune’s other side, idly stroking the back of Jaune’s clenched fist until it slowly, eventually, uncurled.

“Okay,” Jaune breathed. “Okay.”

Ren nodded to Pyrrha and got up from the bed, walking over to retrieve something from his bedside table. Pyrrha sat up on the bed and took Jaune’s hands to pull him upright too.

“Alright then,” she said, holding his hands in her lap. “We’re going to kill two nevermores with one stone. Tell Ren how you like to start with me.”

“Oh, well, I...always want you to come...first,” Jaune said timidly. “I want to make sure you, you know, _get there_ . Because _I’m_ going to get there. One way or the other, you know? And I _like_ getting you there because you’re so amazingly—”

Pyrrha held a finger to his lips to hush him, both of them flushed pink. But she was smiling. “Thank you, Jaune.”

Ren approached the bed after grabbing a bottle of lubricant from his bedside table. “Do you want to tell Pyrrha how you like to start with _me_?”

Jaune swallowed, a little more flustered with admitting that in front of Pyrrha. He tried to keep it short. “Fingers,” he explained. “Prostate massages mostly. Um, stretching. Lots of...lots of kisses.”

Now it was Ren who smiled with a hint of a blush. Jaune waited tensely for either of them to comment on his priorities on the other, but Ren and Pyrrha only traded another wordless signal. With an almost casual sensuality, Pyrrha crawled towards the headboard and laid back against the pillows. She bit her lip, equal parts sheepish and seductive, and spreads her legs. Ren smothered some lubricant on his fingers. It's lemon-tinted smell carried to Jaune, making his muscles unwind at the memories it conjured.

“I guess I can figure out who are the nevermores and who’s the stone,” Jaune joked with a lopsided smile. He got on his hands and knees, positioning his face between Pyrrha’s legs with his ass in the air. Ren got on the bed behind him, sitting back on his heels.

“You’re so good at making me feel good, Jaune,” Pyrrha whispered, running one of her hands through his hair. Ren began lightly massaging the outside of Jaune’s asshole.

Jaune hummed under their ministrations. “It’s my pleasure,” he answered breathlessly.

Pyrrha leaned back and pulled aside the lower half of her lingerie for Jaune’s pleasure. Jaune took a moment to admire the sight, wondering if he could’ve stared longer if they _had_ decided to go with the idea of sunglasses. The thought made him chuckle, dispelling some of his nerves that he was going to be terrible at this and Ren was going to witness just how bad he was at cunnilingus.

But Pyrrha read the unease in his expression and tone. “Something wrong?”

Jaune half-smiled up at Pyrrha and lovingly kissed the inside of her thigh. At the same time, he reached back with one hand and Ren took it, squeezing it reassuringly. “I don’t deserve you guys,” he said softly, sadly.

Ren and Pyrrha exchanged a worried look. Pyrrha pushed up onto her elbows. “Jaune, Ren and I came up with a few setups. We don’t have to do this one if—”

Jaune shook his head firmly, eyes screwed shut. “No, I mean...I don’t want to let you guys down. I’m always… I’m always letting people down.”

“Jaune,” Ren whispered. “The only way to let us down is by being anyone but yourself.” With his other hand, he stroked Jaune’s erection which had started to wilt.

“This is for you, Jaune,” Pyrrha reminded him tenderly. She dipped her middle finger inside herself and gently pressed it inside Jaune’s half-open mouth. His lips closed around the digit, sucking off the fluids. “We’ll always be honest with you,” she promised.

Jaune opened his eyes, clouded over with passion from both sets of hands satiating his doubts. He looked at Pyrrha and then back at Ren and nodded. “Thank you. Both of you. I...I need this.”

Pyrrha reclined back, reaching down to massage his scalp. “We know.”

Jaune got comfortable once more, leaning forward into Pyrrha’s crotch and sticking his rear out further. “I love you guys,” he added sincerely.

Ren smiled warmly and released Jaune’s erection to spread his ass cheeks. “And we, you.”

Reassured, Jaune took a steadying breath and drew the flat of his tongue over Pyrrha’s vagina. His penis came back to attention at the way Pyrrha arched into his mouth, her breath catching on a whine. He was off to a good start. Jaune licked her clitoris, savoring the taste of it in his mouth as Ren slipped a pinky finger inside his asshole, stretching the ring of muscle. Jaune groaned in content, then got to work.

He quickly got into a rhythm of licking and sucking. Pyrrha continued petting his hair, all the while whispering, “Good boy. Good boy, you’re such a good boy.”

Jaune smiled shyly at the praise and repeated the motions he knew Pyrrha liked. As he did, Ren switched to using his middle finger and added his ring finger shortly after. Inspired, Jaune pressed two fingers into Pyrrha’s vagina, mimicking the slow twisting and toe-curling motions he could feel Ren performing on him. With his lips latched onto Pyrrha’s clit, Jaune copied Ren, adjusting Ren’s technique to better service a G-spot than a prostate, and succeeded if Pyrrha’s grip on his hair was any indication.

Ren reapplied the lube and switched fingers again, this time to pointer and middle, pushing through up to the knuckle and massaging Jaune’s prostate. Jaune’s subsequent moan interfered with the pattern he’d established with his tongue and Pyrrha’s clit, but he pressed on valiantly. Ren gently resumed stroking Jaune’s erection with his other hand, careful not to set him off early. They still had a lot of night left ahead of them.

By finger number three, Jaune was struggling to turn the noises coming out of his mouth into something pleasurable for Pyrrha. Pyrrha, who was ludicrously close to orgasm, kept telling Jaune what a good job he was doing as Ren fingered his asshole with almost a full hand.

An unexpected bonus of all her years of tournament training was how functionally Pyrrha could think in adrenaline-charged situations. “Ren, is he — ah! — is he close to ready?”

“He’s stretched enough,” Ren answered calmly, thrusting his fingers a little more forcefully into Jaune’s ass. “How about you?”

“Almost there…!” she responded. Pyrrha had stopped grabbing Jaune’s hair a few minutes ago when he said it hurt, and had instead removed her bra to fondle her own breasts. Jaune nipped her clitoris with his teeth, seemingly by accident mid-moan, and Pyrrha let out a soft cry.

Ren leaned over as much as he could while still keeping his momentum. “Do you want to make her come, Jaune?”

Jaune nodded frantically, his mouth still servicing Pyrrha’s vagina. He’d given up on using his fingers as he needed his hand to brace himself against Ren’s climbing speed.

“How badly do you want her to come?”

“Badly!” Jaune gasped. “So badly!”

“Then do it. Make her come.”

“I-I can’t,” he panted, his voice desperate. “I’m not...I’m not good at this…”

“You are,” Ren whispered. “We both know you are.” He added a fourth and final finger to Jaune’s loosened asshole, forcing a strangled sound from the boy’s throat.

“You’re such a good boy, Jaune, make me come,” Pyrrha pleaded. “Make me come, like a good boy.”

Ren significantly picked up the pace of his finger fucking until Jaune was sure he was going to orgasm or black out. But he refused to come before Pyrrha no matter _what_ , so Jaune grabbed Pyrrha by the hips and pulled her down closer to him. He changed the angle of his approach. With renewed determination, he lapped at her clitoris like a man possessed and reached up with both hands to twist and pinch Pyrrha’s nipples like she liked. Sure enough, Pyrrha cried out in release a minute later, smothering Jaune’s face into her labia.

Ren gradually slowed his motions, pulling out one finger at a time until he removed his hand from Jaune’s asshole entirely. Jaune crawled up to lay beside a shaking Pyrrha, and Ren gave them the room. He threw on a robe over his underwear and excused himself to go wash his hands.

“That was wonderful,” Pyrrha sighed, tucking into Jaune’s side. She nestled her head onto his shoulder and looked up at him through her lashes. “Kiss me, please.”

Jaune didn’t need to be told twice. Pyrrha ran her hand up his jaw and chest, not daring to touch anywhere lower than his pectorals.

“How are you doing?” Pyrrha asked when they broke away.

“I’m...closer than I’d like,” he admitted abashedly. It was a little painful how hard he was with so much more to go.

Pyrrha smiled understandingly. “Have you studied for tomorrow’s Remnant History test yet?”

Jaune raised a brow. “A little. Why?”

Still smiling, Pyrrha got comfortable and shut her eyes. “Tell me about it.”

* * *

Ren returned from washing his hands to find Jaune and Pyrrha snuggling in bed. Pyrrha half-dozed against Jaune’s shoulder as Jaune recited a list of dates from their history class, looking far less close to orgasm than he had when Ren left him.

“How are you doing?” he inquired, hesitant to ask if they should continue.

Jaune gave him a thumbs up. Pyrrha woke fully and sat up from Jaune’s side, mumbling, “I’m good.”

“You sure?” Ren asked, giving Pyrrha a thorough once-over. “You wouldn’t like to take a few more minutes?”

“I’m going to clean up. That should be all the time I need.” She stood and stretched. Ren offered her the robe he was wearing, and Pyrrha quickly slipped it on to go out to the bathroom. Ren watched the door shut, then walked over to fill the spot on Jaune’s bed that Pyrrha had just vacated, hooking one of his legs with Jaune’s. Through Ren’s boxers, Jaune could feel the weight of Ren’s erection resting hotly on the juncture of his hip.

“It’d be nice if these beds were wide enough for three,” Jaune commented, running his fingers through Ren’s hair as the boy folded against his side. “I hate feeling like I’m making you share.”

“Sharing is the whole fun of it,” Ren answered. He began lazily drawing circles over Jaune’s stomach. It was enough to get a little more blood going to his erection. Ren kissed his shoulder. “Everything good so far? Any requests?”

“You’ve taken really good care of me,” Jaune murmured, leaning down to plant a kiss on Ren’s forehead. “I’ll love whatever you have planned.”

Ren leaned up to capture Jaune’s lips with his.

* * *

They made out until Pyrrha returned. She didn't interrupt them right away, quietly taking off the robe so she was nude once more and walking over to her bed to retrieve something. “I'm set. Whenever you're ready,” she announced.

Ren broke their kiss and sat up. He nodded to Pyrrha, and with his eyes locked on Jaune, shuffled to one end of the bed and sat back on his heels.

“I hope your jaw isn’t tired,” he said with a grin, spreading his legs. The outline of his erection was clear through the fabric of his boxers.

Jaune raised a brow and tried to hide his disappointment from Ren. “But...the stretching? I thought you were…?”

Ren glanced over Jaune’s shoulder. “I lost the rock-paper-scissors on that one.”

Jaune turned to where Ren was looking and immediately came to full mast at the sight of Pyrrha securing her strap-on.

“Ren and I picked the size closest to his own,” Pyrrha explained, turning sideways so Jaune could better see the toy. “I thought it might be unfair if I had the biggest dick of the three of us.”

“But you _do_ have the biggest dick of the three of us,” Jaune answered with a completely straight face.

Ren snorted. Pyrrha blushed red and fought the urge to giggle at Jaune’s sincerity.

“The point is, Jaune, I can switch to another one if you’d prefer.” She smiled a little coyly. “I know the silver one’s your favorite.”

The color jumped up to Jaune’s ears. “Uh, no. No, that one should be fine.”

Pyrrha nodded and began putting lube on the toy. As she did, Ren pulled his boxers off, freeing his erection for the first time that evening.

“Back on your hands and knees,” Ren instructed, beckoning Jaune forward with a finger.

Excited, Jaune did as he was told. He crawled towards Ren, wrapping a hand around the base of his erection, and eagerly presented his ass again, this time to Pyrrha, who settled in behind him. She brought over a lubed-up plug which she handed over to Ren. Ren lifted slightly to push the object into his own asshole for a sensory increase.

“Ready?” Pyrrha asked.

Ren sighed as he adjusted. “Yes.”

Pyrrha reached down to massage Jaune’s testicles. “And you, Jaune?”

“Like you wouldn’t _believe_.”

The three of them smiled. “Alright,” Pyrrha said. “Start on Ren first. It’ll distract you.”

Jaune began servicing Ren without hesitation. Vaginas were still something of a learning curve for him; penises were not. Mostly because Ren had taught him everything he knew on the subject and Jaune had plenty of time to practice on himself. He licked Ren from base to tip, pausing to swirl his tongue around the head, reveling in the boy’s groan.

“You really are so good at this,” Ren sighed, shutting his eyes and leaning back on his hands.

“He is,” Pyrrha agreed before Jaune could disengage and try to correct them. Pyrrha ran a hand up and down the curve of Jaune’s back. To Ren, she said, “He doesn’t believe it, but you can _feel_ the care he puts into it. The attention he pays to what you enjoy is humbling.”

Ren smiled in agreement, moaning as Jaune dragged his teeth across the sensitive underside of his penis. “We’re quite lucky to have you, Jaune,” he said breathlessly.

And while Ren spoke and Pyrrha tenderly stroked the length of Jaune’s back, Jaune thought for a moment he might have to stop altogether because he was on the verge of tears.

Then Pyrrha slowly pressed into Jaune’s asshole and all of his awareness honed in on the burn of pleasure and pain. Jaune enjoyed oral sex well enough, but penetration was his favorite. The complete surrender of control, the hyper sensitivity, the delicious tension in every muscle as his body briefly re-learned how to hold someone inside. Jaune moaned around Ren’s penis. As Pyrrha pressed in, he bobbed his head and took Ren as deep as he could without gagging. Jaune’s hand remained around Ren’s base and the inch that couldn’t fit in his mouth.

“Good boy,” Ren crooned.

“Say when,” Pyrrha whispered. She braced one hand on Jaune’s ass and the other between his shoulder blades as she pushed inside him to the hilt. Jaune sucked in a breath through his nose and hummed in pleasure at Pyrrha’s careful penetration, sucking hard on Ren’s penis when the strap-on pressed against his prostate. Once fully inside — without comment from Jaune other than another moan — Pyrrha nudged Jaune’s legs wider with her knees and reached around to estimate the state of his arousal. She moved her hand back to the dip in his lower back where his spine met his pelvis and started slowly pulling out and pushing back in. “On a scale of one to five, how close are you?”

His mouth still busy with Ren, Jaune held up a hand with three fingers.

“And do you want to come before or after Ren?” she asked, knowing the answer to the question before Jaune held up a very non-negotiable two fingers.

So Pyrrha went slow, taking her time with an alternating pace that she hoped wasn’t too distracting. She didn’t want to be too much of a deterrent to Ren’s undoubtedly amazing blow job. But Ren was more concerned with Jaune, leaning over the length of the boy’s body to grab Jaune’s ass cheeks and spread them wide for Pyrrha’s length. He revisited the hickeys he’d left, ghosting his lips over the bruises. Jaune clenched in response, increasing the sensation of Pyrrha in his ass.

“More,” Ren whispered, half-request and half-order, as he sat back on his heels to watch Jaune giving and receiving ecstasy in equal measure. “Both of you. Please.”

Pyrrha’s thrusts got steadier and stronger in light of Jaune’s adjustment and Ren’s request. Jaune started grunting as Pyrrha fucked him deeper around Ren’s penis, and soon, Ren began carefully thrusting as well, fucking Jaune deeper back onto Pyrrha’s dildo. It reached a point where Jaune didn’t need to do anything. He simply kept his hands on the mattress to steady himself as his two lovers alternated in penetrating him. He kept his tongue down in his mouth to make it easier for Ren and answered honestly when Ren checked in about his speed and force. Jaune’s own penis grew almost painfully hard through it all, but neither of his lovers dared touch it and risk ending their fun too soon.

Ren’s guiding hand on the back of Jaune’s head suddenly turned into a fist.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned desperately. “Oh _fuck_!”

Pyrrha doubled her speed, prompting Ren to quicken his thrusts too, until Jaune was sure he was going to explode. But Ren came first, spilling the first spurt into Jaune’s throat and then quickly pulling out to paint the rest of his semen over Jaune’s face and hair. He sighed blissfully and leaned back on his elbows to watch Pyrrha slow her pace to a dead stop. Jaune, who had bowed his head as soon as Ren was out to ride out the rest of Pyrrha’s thrusting, almost sobbed.

“We’ve got one more for you, Jaune,” Pyrrha murmured, looking nowhere near as exhausted as the boys did. She was still buried deep in Jaune’s asshole and she ran both hands up his back to massage his shoulders. “Just one more. Easy, like this one. You won’t have to do anything. Do you think you can make it?”

Jaune was sweating and trembling with want and covered in Ren’s semen and fuck, he did not deserve these wonderful beautiful people. He knew if he said no, they wouldn’t say a word. They’d let him orgasm and fall into a deliciously deep sleep that was already trying to take Ren and would surely claim Pyrrha too before long, no matter how excellent her stamina was.

But they had one more. For him.

“Yes,” he said shakily. Then, when he saw the disbelieving looks Ren and Pyrrha exchanged at his tone of voice, he blinked away the tears from his eyes and repeated, louder and more convincingly, “ _Yes_.”

Ren leaned forward on his hands so that his face was even with Jaune’s and gave him a tender kiss, noting the difference in taste with Ren’s own semen in Jaune’s mouth. With the coroner of the bed sheets, Ren cleaned some of the mess from Jaune’s face. “If you’re sure…on your back.”

Pyrrha fully pulled out of his asshole and Jaune turned numbly, laying his head on a pillow Ren provided. Once Jaune was comfortable, Ren resumed kissing him, offering him a half-respite before they started again. Not so sneakily, Jaune tried to rub himself against Ren’s thigh. Ren deterred that with a soft bite on Jaune’s lower lip.

“You’ve been so good,” Ren whispered, sucking on the bite. “You've been such a good boy. Now it's your turn. We promise.” He reached down and slipped a probing finger back in Jaune’s asshole, keeping him relaxed. “Pyrrha and I even got you a gift.”

“You didn’t—” Jaune started to say, but interrupted himself with a broken moan as Ren’s tongue and fingers curled in his orifices.

“It’s just a little thing I had lying around. Consider it a thank you,” Pyrrha said, walking back to her bedside. “For all that you do. After _this_ thank you, of course,” she added shyly.

Jaune looked on in confusion as Pyrrha removed her strap-on and Ren pulled his finger out of Jaune’s ass. He tried but couldn't fully understand what they were setting up as Ren reached around to remove the plug from his own asshole. Pyrrha came around to sit cross-legged at the foot of the bed behind Ren. She held something behind her back that Jaune couldn't see. Then Jaune’s heart rate went into overdrive as Ren straddled his stomach and carefully lined himself up with Jaune’s penis.

“How wide can you spread?” Ren asked. With a bit of core strength, Jaune pulled his legs up and out to demonstrate, and Ren hooked his arms under Jaune’s knees to hold him in place. “Is that comfortable?”

Jaune shifted his hips a few times to make sure he was being honest. “Yes.”

“Good.” Ren leaned forward to peck Jaune on the lips. “Don't hesitate to tell us if you're not feeling it.”

Jaune nodded and tried to hold it together long enough to get inside Ren. With his hands still holding Jaune’s legs in place, Ren lifted his weight off Jaune’s abdomen. As Jaune watched, Pyrrha’s hand snuck between their two bodies and slathered the lemon lubricant on Jaune’s penis, guiding it to the entrance of Ren’s asshole. Jaune’s whole body vibrated with want as he was sheathed inside Ren, but his teammate remained almost supernaturally still. Jaune heard Pyrrha applying lube to something else and before he knew it, something was pressing against his ass. He recognized the cool metallic sensation, and the thrill was enough to make Jaune’s breath hitch.

Pyrrha perched her face over Ren’s shoulder so Jaune could see them both, and so she could see the utter ecstasy on his face as she used her semblance to push the silver dildo into his asshole.

“Tell me how you want it,” Pyrrha said thickly.

“Little b-bit bigger...with ridges,” Jaune gasped, trying to think straight enough to remember language. Pyrrha flicked her wrist and the metal reshaped inside of Jaune as per his request. “L-longer,” he added, and clutched the pillow on either side of his head as he readjusted to the new dimensions.

Ren leaned forward to lick Jaune’s lips, changing the angle of their joint bodies. “And how do you want _me?”_

“I want you...like you w-want me,” Jaune stuttered, too much in heaven to particularly pay attention to what was coming out of his mouth.

Ren straightened back up and looked over his shoulder at Pyrrha. They smiled at each other and down at Jaune who stared up at them through half lidded eyes.

Ren raised himself and came back down onto Jaune’s penis — at the same time Pyrrha withdrew her toy fully and thrust it back inside without physically touching it. Jaune started to cry out but was penetrated again before he could even fully get the sound out his throat. Ren and Pyrrha worked in tandem, matching Ren’s pace as Jaune clawed at his cushions and bedsheets, still trying to hold out as long as he could so as not to waste his lovers’ thoughtful preparation, until finally he couldn't take another second.

“Come for us, Jaune,” Ren whispered.

And Jaune did, in tears of bliss, shooting deep into Ren. Ren stilled as his teammate came, but Pyrrha continued to fuck him, twirling the toy and keeping her pace.

“Good boy,” she whispered again and again. “Good boy, get it all out.”

Jaune lost track of how long he kept ejaculating and Pyrrha kept fucking him and Ren kept kissing the hand he’d brought up to his face. All he knew was that, eventually, he finished finishing. Boneless and utterly spent, Jaune felt the tears coming down his cheeks. He’d never done anything in his life worth the love of these two people, yet here they were. Here they _all_ were.

Pyrrha withdrew her toy and put it aside as Ren released Jaune's legs and moved off. Jaune was moments from sleep so Ren and Pyrrha worked quickly to clean him. They ran wipes over his penis and up into his ass, cleaning off as much lube as they could, then passed another over his face to clean off Ren’s drying semen. Another wipe over the rest of him got rid of most of the sweat. As they cleaned him, Jaune kept murmuring, “I love you, I love you, I love you,” and each of his lovers took turns kissing away the tears on his face. When Jaune was freshened up, Ren took a wipe to clean himself out and Pyrrha used a different type of hygienic wipe for the toys they’d used.

Then Pyrrha pulled over the adjoining bed with her semblance, tying the beds together with two of Jaune’s belts. Ren fixed the pillows and covers and the two of them got in on either side of Jaune. Already more asleep than awake, Jaune turned on his side to spoon around Pyrrha and Ren scooted up to spoon around Jaune. The moment everyone stopped moving, Jaune was out like a light.

“I thought that went pretty well,” Ren said in a hushed voice. He reached across Jaune’s stomach to Pyrrha, who took his hand.

“Better than I anticipated,” Pyrrha agreed.

Ren made a noise of confirmation, burying his nose into Jaune’s hair. He settled his and Pyrrha’s hands on the bone of Jaune’s hip. “Do you think we should’ve tried that other position you recommended?”

Pyrrha shook her head softly, Jaune’s breath tickling her neck. “He wasn’t going to make it past three.” She pulled her scroll over and checked the time. Smiling, she said, “This is already the longest he’s ever lasted.”

“Perhaps this should be a monthly event,” Ren suggested as he played with the fingers of Pyrrha’s hand.

Pyrrha hummed in thought. “That would be nice. Though it would hardly be fair to Nora.”

“Well, Nora does enjoy watching.”

Jaune shifted between their bodies and sleepily mumbled, “Couldya two do dis t’morrow?”

Ren kissed his ear. Pyrrha ran a foot up the inside of Jaune’s calf. Exhaustion claimed them quickly.

* * *

The next morning, Jaune awoke with a universal soreness and a stupid grin on his face. Pyrrha was up and getting dressed when Jaune opened his eyes. She was in the process of pulling up the socks of her uniform. Ren was fully dressed for class and lying atop the sheets at Jaune’s side. He was paying rapt attention to the app installing on his scroll. Sometime during the night, Nora had returned to their dorm and was now bouncing on her bed, chanting in a sing-song voice, “It’s Friday! It’s _Friday_! It’s Friday!”

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Pyrrha said with a smile, slipping into her loafers.

It took Jaune a moment to process everyone’s state of dress. He bolted upright. “Am I gonna be late for class?!”

Nora kept bouncing on her bed. “Nah, just breakfast.” She smirked. “But you look like you ate _plenty_ well last night, sooo—”

Without looking up from his phone, Ren grabbed his pillow and expertly beamed it at Nora. She caught it out of the air, her smirk widening at the pink in Ren’s cheeks.

“We wouldn’t ever let you sleep through class, Jaune,” Pyrrha promised. “No matter how tired you look.”

“And _boy_ do you look tired,” Nora added gleefully.

“Nora, why don’t you go save us a table at breakfast?” Ren said pointedly. She was grinning a little too mischievously and that always meant trouble.

“Only because I love you,” she announced. Nora jumped off the bed, tossed Ren’s pillow back at him, and shot Jaune a teasing smile as she left. If all their fun left Jaune near-comatose, Ren adorably flustered, and Pyrrha extra super nice, Nora _absolutely_ wanted front row seats to the next time this happened.

Jaune laid back down into bed. He wished he could sleep for another hour, but a Remnant History exam that afternoon needed studying for. He rolled over onto his side and pulled the sheets up over his head. “Is the world going to end if I take five more minutes?”

“No, but you’ll miss out on our gift.”

At the baiting in Ren’s voice, Jaune peeked back out from under the sheets. “What? I thought…” Jaune blushed hard. “I thought last night...the silver one was the...gift?”

Ren reached down to run a hand through his hair, smiling. “We can’t give you more than one gift?”

Jaune curled into a fetal position, going through several more shades of red. “You _guys…_ ”

Pyrrha reached over to grab something charging in her desk drawer. She walked over and sat on the bed facing Jaune. “We _wanted_ to, Jaune.” She opened her hands to present Jaune with his gift. “I’ve...been holding onto this for a while,” she said, biting her lip as Jaune sat up and took the silicone plug from her. “I saw it in the store and thought of you right away. I was going to wait for your birthday or some sort of event to give it to you, but Ren convinced me yesterday that this would be as good a time as any.”

“It’s wireless,” Ren explained, showing Jaune his scroll. It was open to an app that had a handful of controls on the screen, including ones for Speed and Pattern. “Pyrrha and I have the app that links to it. It’s password protected.”

“We thought...you might like to wear it this weekend?” Pyrrha suggested, rubbing Jaune’s thigh beneath the sheets. She smiled warmly. “In case you needed an occasional reminder of how much we love you.”

Jaune turned the toy over in his hands, overwhelmed with feeling. “I...I don’t know what to say.”

Pyrrha kissed him. “Say you’ll wear it this weekend.”

Nodding against her lips, Jaune pulled back to smile. “I’ll put it in soon as I’m out of the shower.”

“Which you should do now,” Ren said, double checking the time on his scroll. “Remnant History won't study itself.”

Jaune leaned over and kissed Ren too. “Thank you. Both of you. I really don't know how I'm ever going to make this up to—”

Ren pressed the screen of his scroll and the plug came to life in Jaune’s hand. He startled and almost dropped it.

“Go take a shower,” Ren repeated with a grin.

* * *

Professor Oobleck knew his Remnant History tests were not designed for the feint of heart, but he could see from across the room that Jaune Arc was having a particularly difficult time. Taking a sip of coffee, Oobleck zipped over to Jaune’s side as the clock on the wall chimed an hour into the exam.

“Everything alright, Mr. Arc?” he asked.

His student jumped at the sudden proximity. “Agh! ...Yes! I’m fine.”

“I see. You looked unwell from across the room,” Oobleck commented.

Jaune Arc glowed a shade of red the color of a Grimm’s eye. “W-What makes you say that?”

“Well, you were gripping your pen quite forcefully. Not to mention your heavy breathing and facial tension in line with mental or physical distress.” Oobleck raised his thermos back to his lips. “Are you certain you’re not ill?”

Jaune glanced subtly over his shoulder at Ren and Pyrrha’s expertly crafted poker faces, each seemingly focused 110% on their exam.

Swallowing down a very-inappropriate-for-class sound, Jaune was nonetheless completely sincere when he answered, “I’ve never been better, Professor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so as an owner of a vagina who is romantically interested in other vagina owners, I hope I successfully tricked a number of you into believing I actually have a clue as to how a threesome with two men would work. I tried to make these dorks as in-character as possible, as it's always a big turn off for me when I read smut if the characters wholly lose their personalities in the throes of passion. Seriously guys, conversation is super sexy. Porn can kiss my fist.
> 
> I saw that there were no Jaune/Pyrrha/Ren fics on AO3 and had to fix that. Wrote this listening to Taking Back Sunday's "You Can't Look Back." The heart behind this whole story was Coles' numerous Jaune headcanons. Really, they're the best, go follow Coles @reverselaw on tumblr for some Jaune goodness.


End file.
